


Dust and ice cubes

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Brief mention of pro-ana, Gen, Not An Eating Disorder, Poverty, emaciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: inside the cupboard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust and ice cubes

   There is nothing there.

   It's empty.

   There are no students to borrow from with the promise of paying back, and no money to change the situation.

   There's nothing but a growl from his stomach, and the fist that punches at it. The internet has a lot of smart suggestions for dealing with hunger, even if it wasn't for those _forced_ to deal with nothing but dust in the cupboard.

   When punches to his stomach don't work, he sips water. Water, for the most part, is free. And when water doesn't work, it's ice.

   For now, however, he drags himself up the multiple fights of stairs and hopes not to faint until he's reached the attic - his room - and collapses on his bed.

   His legs are like lead, but he manages. Barely. Barely manages, like everything else; barely manages to pass his exams, barely manages to fly, barely manages to lug around heavy furniture, barely manages to survive.

   Doesn't manage to live. It doesn't matter that he has a heart beat, he's not living.

   He falls across the single mattress, breathing laboriously, and puts a hand on his hollowed stomach. His first few ribs are visable, his hips sharp, and he's sure the worst isn't over.

   He drags his shirt up a little, seeing the heavy bruising from desperate punches.

   The worst still isn't over.


End file.
